User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Les Histoires Duchemin Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Congrats Wow. So fast lol Oh,how the sea calls 04:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna chip in ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. this is Anne, right?Oh,how the sea calls 05:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How do I help?Oh,how the sea calls 05:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Gnoming... And are you good with sketches/icons ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) you mean sketching icons or something?Oh,how the sea calls 05:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Mm, stuff like that. ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 05:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ExplainifyOh,how the sea calls 06:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, first of all, this site needs an icon. And I'm not sure what to use for it. FF has a chocobo. I'm not sure what will define an original series. :You have an original work, don't you ? Do you have anything which defines it ? Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It's an eagle of the royal crest. I can design what you need me to, I'm apparently one of the best artists in my school of 3000Oh,how the sea calls 06:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, element symbols. :There are five altogether - Fire, Water, Metal, Earth and Bloom. I believe you can figure out the design for each, except for Metal (Thunder falls under Metal). I'm yet to think of something that represents the series in its entirety... Oh, and sorry about the company pages, I was getting too far ahead. Oh, and in about five minutes check your facebook, I've sent you an invite to an artist's group and you can see some of my drawingsOh,how the sea calls 06:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay - thank you ! ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) explain bloom.Oh,how the sea calls 06:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Flowers. If you remember Light, Holy, whatever in that category, they'd also fall under Bloom. Imagine Marluxia's element tinged with light. Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So is that it then?Oh,how the sea calls 07:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :For now, yes. I'll need to think about more stuff. I'll be posting links on the Mensa (it's under my userspace) - stuff to do later. Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) mmk. are you gonna do anything with that design?Oh,how the sea calls 07:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be putting it under Element System, as well as the respective pages. But before that, I must explain how the five of them react to each other. Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) =Good luck= hope this will be able to put things in perspective for your novel and help you organize it. I'll probably be on tommorowOh,how the sea calls 07:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ^_^ Cou-ra-geuh ! 07:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) you haven't asked any other wiki users for help yet?Oh,how the sea calls 22:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The only other person who's come to help when I asked was Maggosh. I'm not sure who else might be interested. I know I'll have to handle the story bits mainly by myself, though I'll try reel in former KHW user Christoph Schrader, since I've been discussing the storyline with him for quite a while already, and it needs some serious editing finalising. Cou-ra-geuh ! 06:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ok good luck. I don't how much I can help you at this point though- I don't know the story or basis and I don't really have much time to learn, so I'll help where I canOh,how the sea calls 02:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC)